Resident Evil 4:1, The Hoenn Chronicles
by Lixie Lorn
Summary: After the defeat of the Los Illuminados, Saddler escapes through a dimensional rift. Leon follows him, refusing to allow his escape. He ends up in the pokemon world, doing everything again. Round two. And this time-it's pokemon. T for blood and zombies.
1. Chapter 1:1

_And another random story. This ones been on the 'to write' list for a while. Enjoy._

Disclaimer-I own nothing, not even an internet connection.

Resident Evil 4.1-The Hoenn Chronicles

Leon caught the rocket launcher Ada threw and swung it around to point at the thing he knew as Saddler.

The rocket flew from the barrel, flying towards the spider-creature. Who proceeded to open a hole in the air and walk through it the missile slashing harmlessly past the gateway, and spiralling oddly into the distance.

Leon stood open mouthed for a second.

_No. This ends here._

Leon sprinted towards the portal, noting with horror how it was growing smaller as he approached.

He leapt for it, yelling for Ada to take Ashley to the mainland.

As he passed through the portal, blinding lights assailing his vision, time seemed to slow down, and he felt, not heard, something detonate behind him.

Trying to track its intended target, the rocket had curved around and exploded in the entrance to the portal.

The Shockwaves changed everything.

Before, the blinding light was a cool blue and it felt like he was floating on a calm river.

Now the lights were an angry purple, the calm river an angry torrent that carried him along at a ferocious pace, as the lights popped in his vision, changing from purple to red to blue and back to purple again.

And then it spat him out.

It felt like grass he was sprawled on, flat out, his mind still moving sluggishly. He stood up, looking around for any sight of Saddler.

There was none.

He was on a grassy hill, a small forest in front of him. Strange creatures ran into the forest as he moved.

A bird flew overhead, brown and white feathers and a red and yellow crest, and red tail feathers.

Through the trees, Leon saw a small building.

_What the hell._ He thought. _Nowhere else to go. _

He started to walk towards it.

* * *

"Hello?" called Leon, stepping into the house. "Anyone home? I need to ask for directions."

He walked around a corner, and saw a man, wearing earthy colours and looking at a fire.

He turned and saw, giving a look of surprise and picking up an axe, as he cried something in a strange language, that sounded a little like Spanish.

"Oh, great." said Leon, groaning. He reached for a gun.

The only thing he could find hat quickly was his handgun, and he pulled it out, firing a short burst into the strange person's face. The man collapsed to the floor, unmoving.

"I've been here before…" muttered Leon.

He walked up the stairs, hearing a truck start up, and then battering against the door.

He found a small ammo pack, and a pair of strange mechanical devices. One was a red and white sphere, with a circle on the front. The other was a red, calculator-like object.

He went to pick them up, putting the computer device in his case, which was irritatingly empty again.

He almost recognised the two objects, but couldn't quite place where from.

He went to pick up the sphere, but when he touched the circle on the front it opened, a red light issuing from it. The light formed into a strange shape, before changing colour.

It formed a small, yellow creature, with black tipped ears, and red spots on its cheek. It had a tail in the shape of a thunderbolt.

Leon stared at it. He knew what it was, of course. Who didn't?

His niece loved those games.

But obviously, he couldn't really call it a game now.

"Pika-CHU." said the Pokemon, poking Leon with a paw.

Leon realised that the red computer device was obviously a pokedex.

"Ok then… this is really weird." said Leon.

The Pikachu smiled, and jumped onto Leon's shoulder.

He shrugged slightly, the electric mouse sitting on his shoulder, and walked down towards the door.

Which promptly crashed onto the floor, as a bull like creature knocked it to the floor.  
"Taur." growled the Tauros.

A blast of electricity struck it, as the Pikachu blasted it! Maddened, the pokemon charged.  
Leon put a bullet through its skull.

Three people ran in after it, each one slightly odd, like the first. They were holding normal things you'd expect in this environment, axes and rakes, but they didn't look friendly.

They attacked, and Leon took them out in seconds. He sighed, putting away his handgun, and looking at the Pikachu.

"So. What's your name?" he asked.  
"Pika."  
"Oh. Yeah." he muttered.

He walked out of the house, towards the place he had seen a truck. It had gone, and the path was revealed. There was a small hut, containing a group of useful items, some inside wooden crates.

Leon remembered all of this. To be honest, he didn't know why he was doing it again.

Of course, the fact that it was happening again made him wonder what the hell was going on.

He didn't go back. Something told him history would repeat itself.

He continued onwards, seeing some birds. A strange yelping noise was coming from the path ahead…

A thought struck him. These birds seemed to be everywhere, and hitting one had somehow dropped money once.

He shot them, finding money once again, and continued onwards. Sure enough, the noise was coming from a mostly black, wolf-like creature.  
"Might. Ena." it growled.  
"Easy…" said Leon, easing the trap that held its leg open.

It yelped, and ran off, limping a little.

Leon sighed.  
"That little guy's gonna save my life later." he muttered. "Guess a good deed really is it's own reward."  
"Pika." said Pikachu.

"Y'know, I could really do with knowing what you're saying." sighed Leon. "Onwards, I guess."

"Pikachu."

* * *

A few dead zombies later, Leon, and the Pikachu, had arrived at the gates to the town.

"Oh, I wonder what's on the other side of them…" said Leon.

He opened them.

In the distance was a town, what looked like normal people walking around. Of course, Leon knew otherwise.

He picked a small - read, large – briefcase from his back, and rummaged through it.

"Perfect." he muttered, picking a Semi-Automatic Rifle from it.  
He took aim, using the laser sight upon it to its best, and fired.  
The round took the head of one of the Ganados, killing it, and the Plagas inside, instantly.

A cry rang out, the same Spanish-like words.  
Leon sighed, and put the rifle away in favour of his trusty Red 9 Handgun.  
He ran down a side path, stopping briefly to slash open a couple of boxes, and headed for a specific building.

He opened the door with a kick, hearing a quiet buzzing noise in the distance, one he recognised.  
He ran up the stairs, grabbing the shotgun in a case, taking a grenade from inside a cabinet, and jumped out of the window.

"Pika?" asked a confused Pikachu, jumping after him.  
"Chainsaw." replied Leon tersely, swapping his weapon quickly for a Magnum, heavily modified and incredibly powerful.

He cocked it at the window.  
Sure enough, one of the villagers, bearing a chainsaw and a bag over his head, ran towards Leon.

The first shot missed it.

Panicking, Leon fired repeatedly, knocking it to the ground and mercilessly bombarding it.

The magnum clicked, empty.

The zombie began to stand.  
A gunshot.  
Another. Another.

And the zombie collapsed.

Leon turned to see the Pikachu, struggling slightly to hold the handgun from Leon's open case.

Leon nodded in relief.  
"You keep hold of that." he said.  
The Pikachu grinned, and gave a noticeable thumbs up.

Leon heard mutterings, and swapped the empty magnum for a TMP. Rapid firing, decently powerful. Sure, it had cost a lot to get it here.

But nothing beat it for taking out large groups.

As Leon proved, taking out the zombies with only occasional shots from the Pikachu.  
Then he sighed. Picking the town clean of items could take a while…

* * *

Leon headed out through the northeast gate, and headed into the farm. He figured it was best to get rid of the Ganados before looking around for items.

Straight off, one came from the barn ahead of him, and he killed it with a short burst to the head.  
He then decided that it was pointless using the TMP against single enemies, switching back to the Red 9.

A few shots killed each of the others, in the other barns, and through one of the others.

A noise came from behind him.

Leon turned, but not fast enough.

A jolt of lightning caught him, throwing him to the floor.

"Flaaffy." intoned the creature, a pink skinned pokemon, with white wool that had fallen out in places.  
It stepped towards him slowly, inexorably.

A bullet struck it through the head.

"Pika." said Pikachu, unloading the rest of the handgun's rounds into the zombie pokemon.

Another noise, from behind them.

Leon groaned.

A pig, black and purple in colour.  
"Grum." it said.

A bullet streaked towards it, changing course and striking the ground without warning. Psychic.

A jolt of lightning struck it, followed by another bust of bullets.

Pikachu sighed.

"Chu." he said.

Leon shook his head in disbelief.  
"That's twice you've saved my butt." he said.

* * *

Five minutes later, he had a rather improved collection of treasure. Hopefully, he could sell it to that weird merchant he remembered from the last time.  
Foreknowledge was useful. It found him all seven blue medallions quickly, not to mention the treasure. Of course, it didn't help with that Grumpig, nor the Flaaffy. Nor did it find him the Potion stored in one of the sheds, nor the packet of black and yellow pokeballs elsewhere in the farm.

He sighed.  
Clearly this was not going to be as easy as he thought.

He left via the southeast gate, and immediately stopped.  
He turned, and threw a grenade onto the cliff behind him, and ran back towards the door.

A boulder fell in front of him, crashing down the path and shattering at the bottom.  
Leon smiled.  
Pikachu was staring at him, impressed.

Leon tapped his nose.  
"Secret." he said, heading down the hill.

At the bottom was a tunnel, two shining objects on the ceiling.  
Leon shot next to them, allowing them - actually shining stones, called Spinels - to fall to the ground. He pocketed them, that weird merchant bought them for a decent price.

He started to move forwards, and at the end of the tunnel, stopped to aim his rifle.  
One shot killed a zombie waiting with explosives. Another exploded a tripwire attached to explosives.

Leon smiled, changing back to his Red 9 and walking forwards.  
One shot struck a birds nest, leading to a quizzical look from Pikachu, at least until Leon picked a shining red gemstone from where it fell.

Something exploded behind him, knocking him to the floor.  
Pikachu threw a lightning bolt in its direction, but missed.

Another explosive.  
It was a Voltorb, charging its power before exploding, the energy release knocking it out.  
And then it began to roll towards him.

Leon put a bullet in it, and threw a grenade into the building.  
The explosion seemed to do a lot, as no more explosives, pokemon based or otherwise, came over.

Leon went round the side of the building, putting a burst into each of the three zombies within, and then another into a black and red, gaunt dog like creature. He explored, picking up a few items, and then went over to the bigger building. He shot the lock off, and entered.

Inside he picked a couple of items up, and went onwards.  
One round destroyed a tripwire, a jolt of lightning from the Pikachu a second, and they continued.

Inside the next room there were a couple of items. Leon picked them up, and went for the cabinet. He destroyed it with a couple of well placed rounds, and entered another room.

There was a closet at the end.

Leon knew what was in there, and who was hot on his tail.  
He opened the cabinet.

A figure dropped out.

Leon knew he was called Luis Sera, and was a scientist on the run from those behind all of this. He also knew that Chief Mendez was about to appear anc knock both of them out.

But he wasn't. Telling Luis to shush with a finger to his lips, Leon pointed a magnum at the door.

And was completely surprised when the building collapsed from an earthquake, and Mendez took him out from there.

* * *

_Chapter 1-1 complete._

_Save? Yes/No?_


	2. Chapter 1:2

_Ohaio. :P_

Disclaimer: I own neither pokemon, Resident Evil, nor any of these characters, However, the idea of the odd, odd missing of the two is my fault. :D

Chapter 1:2

Leon floated back to consciousness on a cloud of pain.  
He was just wondering what had happened, when he realised where he was.

"Oh…" he said, remembering how this had continued last time.  
Sure enough, he was tied up, back to back with Luis Sera, in a building. It was odd, given that he had seen the man die once.  
There and then he swore not to let it happen this time.

And then he cursed as he turned wildly to see the zombie approaching with an axe.  
He nudged Luis roughly, waking him.  
"What? What is it- oh, fuck."  
"Now!" cried Leon.

They slipped slightly apart, allowing the axe to cut cleanly between them.

Leon rolled out of the way, and drew his handgun, putting a group of bullets through the zombie's head.

Luis turned, and ran.

Leon grunted, and picked a few packets of ammo, before noticing a pokeball, a miniaturised one, on the shelf beside it.  
He pondered, and then shrugged.

"How could it hurt…" he said.

He picked it up, putting it away. While he did, he noticed another miniature pokeball inside his attaché case. He opened it, and, sure enough, out came the Pikachu.

The Pikachu looked at him, reproachfully.  
"Sorry…" Leon said. "Come on."

The Pikachu leapt onto his shoulder.  
Leon turned around the corner, in time to see a masked face walk around the corner.

Leon followed him, leaving the building.

"Welcome, stranger." said the merchant.  
Leon sighed.

"And he still doesn't know who I am…" he complained to himself.

Leon looked through the equipment the Merchant had available.  
Most of it was very simple equipment, simple handguns, an attaché case, which, while large, was far smaller than the one Leon still had.

There were also two things Leon didn't recognise. One was a small item, like a microphone headset. The other was an odd rifle, with no ammunition chamber but a small hole in the top, presumably to feed through.

The merchant saw him gazing.

"Stranger, stranger, you have a good eye. That there," he said, nodding at the headset, "Is a pokemon translator set. It changes the sound waves into English. And that's an Extreme Speed Pokeball Acceleration Rifle. Can launch pokeballs high distances, and it's hard to miss."

Leon nodded.  
"How much for both?" he asked.  
"14000, stranger." said the Merchant.

Leon nodded again, and reached for some money from his case.  
He handed it over, taking the items in return.  
"Hehehe… is that all, stranger?"  
"Yeah." said Leon. "And my name's Leon."  
"Had any luck with the blue medallions, stranger?" asked the Merchant.

Leon sighed.  
"Some, and I told you, call me Leon."  
"Hehehe… get all of them and there's an improved choice of prizes, Mr Kennedy."  
"Ok, that'll do." muttered Leon, leaving.

He checked around a little for items, finding a couple of things, before settling to put on the headset.  
He clicked it around his ears.

"Uh, hello?" he said, to the Pikachu.  
"Hey." said the Pikachu. "You realise you never told that guy your second name, right?"

Leon stopped suddenly.  
"Ok." he said. "Now I really don't trust him."

The Pikachu laughed.  
"Well, should I tell you my name? You asked earlier."  
"Fine." said Leon. "What's your name?"  
"People call me Dub." said the Pikachu. "Or Hey, you with the insanity!"  
Leon looked at him.  
"You can't be that weird."  
"Buit I prefer to be known as the Superpantsed Sir Pantsalot of Pantsingtown." said Dub the Pikachu.

Leon stared at him.  
Then he stood up, and loaded his Red 9, muttering.  
"I stand corrected."

Dub grinned, and loaded his Handgun.  
"I like this thing. It's… LOUD."

Leon groaned, and went for the double doors.  
He kicked them down, walking through, gun at the ready.

Someone shouted something inaudible, that same Spanish dialect.  
Leon sighed, and fired.  
There were zombies everywhere, Leon barely had time to look around. But he remembered what was here.

The area was a mountain village of some kind. He was on a walkway by a stone wall, that separated it from the building he had just left. At the end of the walkway was a left turn, splitting into two paths. One led to a small building, another to a bridge, and up the side of the rocky cliff to a treasure chest.

Leon knew that on top of that building, and inside the chest, were the two treasures he could combine to escape the area.

He thought through the entirety of this while shooting zombies, an automaton dealing… well, second death.

Within moments he and Dub had killed them all, even though an explosive almost hit Leon,  
"Well, they died easy."  
"Comparatively." said Dub. "But compared to a wasps nest it was impossibly complex."  
"I've fought nastier wasps nests." said Leon, thinking back to the Novistador nest, those horrible winged-bugs… which he'd have to fight again later.

"Come on." he said, heading up towards the treasure chest by the rock wall.  
The two or so zombies on the way were easy enough to kill. A red barrel exploded after being hit by a single bullet.

Leon opened the chest.  
Inside was half of a hexagonal emblem.  
Leon grabbed it, hearing cries from deep below.

He sighed, and drew out his TMP, just in time for a veritable horde to come screaming up the hillside for him.  
Not just normal zombies, mixed into them were weird creatures. More pokemon, Leon assumed.

A weird blue and yellow dog, a black furred lion with bloodshot eyes that looked weird even beyond that, a small, foxlike creature with orange and yellow fur. Those were just a few of them.  
Not to mention the strange crows Leon had kept seeing. When he looked at them, they seemed to have feathers in a shape like a hat.

"Ooh, Manectric, Luxray, Flareon, Murkrow!" said Dub. "I hope they're friendly…"  
Leon picked up the ESPAR and loaded a pokeball, firing it at one of the pokemon.

"Anything for some rational conversation." he said, as the ball sucked in a Manectric.  
Dub pouted, as Leon switched back to his TMP and laid waste to the crowd, allowing the Pikachu to shoot down the Murkrow.

There were so many of them… hundreds, even.

There hadn't been this many the first time…  
His gun clicked empty.  
He sword, and threw a grenade as he fumbled for more ammo, finding none.

It exploded, destroying the zombies coming for him.

But there were still more.  
The village was literally swarming with them, finding a spot of floor in the area was all but impossible.

Leon picked up every grenade he had, and threw them at random across the area.  
"Duck!" said Dub.

"What?"  
"DUCK!" repeated the Pikachu.

Leon ducked, and Dub jumped into the air over his head, and released a powerful wave of electricity.

It grounded almost instantly, just missing Leon. But it rippled through the ground, passing through the various zombies, electrifying them, some to the point where they were completely charred black.

Every single one collapsed to the ground.  
Leon stared at Dub as he stood up.

"You couldn't have done that earlier and saved me some ammo?" he asked.  
"More fun this way!" said Dub with a smile.

Leon groaned, and walked down.  
There was a black sphere on the ground. A pokeball, charred black by Dub's attack.

Leon shrugged, picked it up, and went to open it.  
"It's a zombie." Dub pointed out.  
"Then aim your gun now." said Leon.

He opened it, the creature materialising directly in front of Dub's weapon.  
It growled, and then stopped.  
"What the hell happened?" it asked.

Dub was staring.

"Well," started Leon, a little uncomfortable. "You were a zombie."  
The Manectric stared at him.  
"No, seriously." it asked.  
"I am serious." said Leon. "Your regular old zombie apocalypse, with these weird parasite things. Red eyes, eating people, drinking blood, undead, shotguns and chainsaws. I'm deadly serious."

"Well, my old trainer kinda went weird last time I remember… I suppose it could be true…" said the Manectric. He looked sad. "He was a good trainer…"

"I'm sorry." said Leon. "You can come with me if you like, and we can avenge them all."

The Manectric sighed.

"Nothing better to do." he said. "My names Jolt. I had an unoriginal trainer."  
"Won't hold it against you." said Leon. "Welcome to the team. This is Dub."

"Oooor?" said the Pikachu.  
"Or Sir Pants of Pantsville. Or something. Just ignore him, I do." said Leon.  
The Manectric smiled weakly.

Leon took that as a victory, and went down the Cliffside path, heading for the treasure on top of the small building.  
It didn't take long to find, but there was one surviving zombie with an axe, guarding it.

Leon was struck by it, not expecting it after the supposed elimination of the zombie presence.  
Two thunderbolts incinerated it, and Leon, with a large gash in his shoulder, had to search for some herbs in his pack. After applying them, he gritted his teeth and climbed the ladder.

At the top, he finally managed to get the other half of the treasure.  
He looked around the area for other zombies.

He found one, at the highest point in the area.  
He got out his sniper rifle, and fired a single shot, exploding the zombie's head.

Leon then sighed. The sensible thing to do was go around looking for valuable items… again.

* * *

Leon pushed the emblem into the indent, opening the door.  
He entered a partially flooded area, Dub once again perched on his shoulder, Jolt following him.

Leon broke a barrel, revealing a small hole in the wall, on the other side of which could be seen a valuable treasure.

Leon knew how to get to it. And it wasn't from here, yet at least.

He held his weapon at the ready, and kicked down the next door.

He immediately shot a pair of Ganados zombies, including one hefting a throwing axe.  
He and Dub then opened fire in earnest, in mere moments obliterating the remaining zombies.

He remembered where this was going… forewarned really is forearmed.  
Leon reached for a grenade, before remembering that he'd used them all.  
He sighed.  
"Old fashioned way…" he said.  
"It's more fun anyway!" said Dub.

Jolt rolled his eyes.

Leon leapt through a window, smashing it and landing behind some crates.  
Then he jumped up, firing quickly with his handgun at the Ganados with dynamite near the end.

A stray bullet hit one of the explosives, and suddenly the room was clear.  
Leon shrugged, and started to walk around.  
He shot the bear traps on the floor as he went, and found a shining spinel in a fire, and then went through the door.

Leon smiled, and smashed a boarded up window, before climbing through it and picking up the elegant mask, a valuable piece of treasure.

He then returned, and passed through the actual door.  
A single bullet knocked a Ganados from the narrow walkway.

Leon gazed down.  
"Fish?" he queried.  
"Fish." said Jolt. "Not any kind of pokemon. Valuable, I think."  
"I like that thought." said Leon. "Can you electrify them?"

As an answer, Jolt fired a thunderbolt down. The fish floated to the surface.  
Leon jumped down, and stuffed as many as he could into the spare room in his attaché case.

Then he climbed up the ladder to Jolt and Dub, and up another ladder with them to light.

* * *

The first thing he did was take a brass pocket watch from above what looked like a cesspit.

Then he headed to the building a short distance away, shooting the Murkrow for good measure, once again inexplicably finding money on their person.  
He moved onwards, into the house. There was a crystal ball with a strange insignia in the door, and with two quick movements Leon twisted it to the 'right' side, showing the symbol of the Los Illuminados, the cult behind this all.

He went in, quickly gathering some ammo and money, as well as the key to the building in the village, which would lead to Ashley.

He gulped as he remembered what was next.  
"When we go through this door," he said 8in an undertone. "All guns blazing."

He was as good as his word, but it wasn't enough.

On the other side of the door was Chief Mendez. Incredibly tall, at least eight foot, and built like a solid brick wall. He shrugged off the combined attack of the three, and backhanded Leon in the face, and across the room.

"You share our blood…" he hissed. "Next time, I will not be so lenient."

_So you think,_ said Leon. _I still have radiation that'll kill those things in me. _

He had one advantage, the oldest in the book. Surprise, and misdirection.

* * *

_Chapter 1.2 complete_

_Next chapter 1.3_

_Save? Yes/No_


	3. Chapter 1:3

_Well, hello. I make an utterly random reference here. Leon reads kids books. XD  
Poor Rhydon. DX_

_Leon's a geek (And I mean that in the nicest possible way). XD Fee says it, so it MUST be true._

Chapter 1:3

Leon stood up, shaking slightly, his face still in pain from Mendez' attack.  
He didn't say anything, and both Jolt and Dub thought it best not to say anything either.

He headed downstairs, finding some ammo, not to mention money-in gold.

"A chicken egg a chicken egg a chicken egg!" said Dub, bouncing up and down as they checked the oven. "I'm going to hatch him and he'll be called Dave and-"

Leon threw the egg in his face.

"OH GODS DAVEBLOOD IN MY EYES! WHY LEON, WHY?!"

* * *

"If memory serves." said Leon grimly, after Dub had found a working tap. "The resistance out there is… nasty."  
"How nasty?" asked Jolt in trepidation.  
"Troll nasty." said Leon.

Everyone stared at him, and he pushed the cover of a book reading Ar----- into his case.  
"What's a troll?" asked Dub.

* * *

To begin with, the attack was easy. A wave of the Ganados-admittedly, a very large one-that the three managed to defeat with a minimum of effort.

Then a rumbling noise, like the sound of thunder, came.

From around the corner appeared a towering monstrosity, black-grey skinned, like rock, a giant, spinning drill upon its head-and, tied to each of its hands by a long cord, a pair of chainsaws.

Leon gulped. Dub and Jolt shrank backwards.  
Leon fired a spray of bullets at it, but they only bounced off of its armour.

The other zombies ran to get out of its way, some failing, being crushed or cut apart by the rampaging Rhydon.

Leon quickly remembered something from the game in his world

"Dub! Aim for the horn!" he cried.

"Are you in_**sane!?**_" shouted Dub.

At that point, being called insane by him of all people-Leon realised just how stupid he sounded.

"Distract him!" he said, running backwards and scrabbling for a certain weapon.

As Dub and Jolt ran wildly trying to not be cut into ribbons, Leon noticed something-a parasite, on the creatures back, much like that of the creatures he referred to as Wolverines.

He lifted the weapon he was searching for from the case, and aimed.  
The rifle fired one bullet, tearing into the creatures back.

He grinned.

The Rhydon charged at him.

Two thunderbolts struck the parasite in tandem, and it roared in pain again, turning to them.  
Another round from the sniper rifle.

The Rhydon's roars were turning to whimpers now, not knowing which way to turn.

Two more thunderbolts disintegrated the parasite.  
The Rhydon collapsed, dead.

Leon sighed in relief.  
"That was new…" he said.

* * *

"Ok, so… why did you zap the nest?" asked Leon.  
"Cause of that." said Jolt quietly, pointing at a glistening box of ammunition.  
"Yeah, but… couldn't you have waited for the enemies to be dead?" asked Leon, desperately shooting at the onrushing zombies.  
"Didn't see them." replied Jolt calmly, firing a powerful Discharge into the middle of the Zombies.

"And I thought having allies would be helpful." he sighed.

Eventually, the entire group had attacked them-and all been slain.  
They never gave up. Ever.

It annoyed Leon.  
Why couldn't they run away after you made one of their heads _explode.  
_But no. They didn't feel fear.

Leon sighed, picking up the equipment in the area, including the ammo Jolt had shot down.

After that, he went down to the gate, checked his weapons, and asked if Jolt and Dub were ready.

"Of course!" said Dub. "What for?"  
"Another fight." said Leon grimly.

* * *

Honestly, it wasn't that hard to fight through the village. Leon's weapons were easily strong enough to slay the zombies in one or two bursts, and Jolt and Dub made it positively easy-even when more of the pokemon-bulls, and the dogs and crows…

Honestly, Leon could quite happily have murdered anything alive just in case about then.

But eventually they fought their way to the church building at the back, and Leon opened the door with the key, the one from Mendez' room.

Inside, he picked up a couple of items, including another of the potions, and stopped to heal.

The last few attacks had been nasty-all three of them had some scratches on them, but they were easily taken care of.

Shooting a lantern and picking up the jewel inside, Leon went down the staircase. After another short tunnel-he found another lantern. Shooting that too yielded another two jewels, as well as a fanciful headdress.

Leon cheerfully headed down the rest of the tunnel.

"Welcome, stranger." said the voice of the merchant.  
"Leon. I told you. It's Leon." he said.  
"Had any luck with the blue medallions, Mr Kennedy? Remember, there are fifteen to get." said the merchant, eyes glittering,  
"…how do you know my last name?" Leon asked.  
"Hehehe… whatcha selling?"

Leon gave up, as Dub sniggered.  
He got a tidy sum of money for selling the items-Including some fish-in something called Pokedollars.  
Of course, he didn't have a clue what to spend it on…

By this time, he was ready for anything. Bar nothing.  
Bar _nothing._

Not even the hundred or so zombies that awaited when he climbed a ladder into the graveyard.

Once again, they were simply killed, a few sweeping blasts with the TMP, and some well placed lightning from the pokemon-and some handgun rounds from Dub.

Some more of the Murkrow were standing on gravestones-he shot them too.

After he eventually killed them all, he went about the task of collecting loot-and medallions.  
Boring. But necessary.

He noticed three paired gravestones, bearing special insignia. One was a strange S, another a stylised M and another an odd V.

He remembered what to do with them.

Walking up to the church, casually killing the three zombies guarding it, he walked down a side path. There were another two zombies-as well as one of the remaining medallions-but what mattered, after he dealt with them, was a small puzzle inside an alcove. There was a shining green jewel inside, which Leon knew he could combine with one he already had for more money.

He left the area, headed for the bridge next door.  
He knew that, if everything was the same, which it had been the rest of the time, someone-probably called Ashley-was trapped inside the church, and the key was quite a way away.

He groaned.  
A giant fish _thing_ and a giant… giant _thing_ were in the way.  
Oh well.

What needs to be done, needs to be done.

He headed down the side of the church, towards a bridge-guarded by more Ganados. Of course, there weren't enough of them to pose a real problem-and the last of the medallions were there.

Not to mention a tiny snake inside a box. It looked like just a normal snake, and Leon managed to cut it in half.

It was curled around an egg, which he shrugged and picked up.  
Dub took it, cradling it in his arms.  
"Your name is George and I'm not going to let the mean human hurt you no sirree…" he mumbled, petting the egg.

Leon rolled his eyes, and walked down to the door.

* * *

The other side was a quarry like area. There was a large circle of crows, and three huts on one side, and some wagons on the other. An immense pair of doors covered one wall, roaring coming from it.

Leon wanted to leave as soon as possible.  
He threw a flash grenade.

The crows-or Murkrows, as Dub had said earlier-all died. Maybe the parasites couldn't cope with it?

Astoundingly, there was a huge amount of money dropped, not to mention another grenade.

Leon shook his head, and turned to ask Jolt.  
"Not a clue." said the Manectric, understanding.

He cleared the area of equipment in moments, including that given off by the crows, and checking the huts-seeming very empty.

He hurried off, headed for a small basement level behind some doors.  
Inside was a merchant-and some more items-not to mention a river.  
One that he'd be coming down later.

He sold the newer items he didn't need.  
"Well done Mr Kennedy, I see you have shot all fifteen of the medallions." said the merchant.  
"You have a choice of rewards." he said. "There's this special gun… or a pokemon."

The Punisher was the special gun. Honestly, Leon didn't much care for it.  
"The pokemon."

"A good choice, Mr Kennedy." said the merchant, with a voice that sounded like he was smiling. He handed Leon a pokeball-along with two guns, that looked much more effective than the Punisher.

"What?" asked Leon.  
"They belong to the pokemon, Mr Kennedy." said the merchant.

Leon blinked.  
"Fine." he said. "Thanks… one thing… how do you know my last name?"  
"Hehehe… come back anytime… Mr Kennedy." said the Merchant.

Leon was sure he was smiling, but he made a gesture seemingly meaning 'forget it' and walked back up the stairs into the open air.

* * *

"Ok… so what kind of pokemon do I have…" wondered Leon. He'd rummaged through his case for the pokedex he'd picked up… it felt like days ago.

He opened the pokeball, both Dub and Jolt ready to attack.

The pokeball released a large creature, somewhat like a dragon, but with large, bulbous eyes. It was red and green, and it seemed a little like an insect.

"Flygon. The Dragon Fly pokemon." piped up the pokedex. "Ground and Dragon Type, main weakness Ice. Male."

"What's your name?" asked Leon.  
"I am Jack." said the Flygon. "Who are you, where am I, and where the hell are my guns?"

Loen smirked.  
"Nice to meet you… would you mind helping fight a zombie invasion?" he asked, handing the two weapons to the pokemon.

"Nothing better to do." he said, flipping the guns on his fingers. "Pidgeot and Swellow, how I missed you…"

"He's weird." said Dub.  
"You can talk." said Jolt in an undertone.

Fortunately, the Flygon seemed to ignore them.

"Right." said Leon. "This way."  
He opened a door to the right, and caught sight of a winding path, headed downwards.  
He groaned, remembering what came next, and turned to Jack, the Flygon.

"Could you fly us over the marsh?" he asked.

"I could." replied the pokemon sourly.

Silence.  
"Well, go on then." said Leon.  
The Flygon sighed, and knelt down.

Leon got out two pokeballs, returning Jolt and the protesting Dub-who ran around like a headless chicken trying to escape, and got reluctantly upon the pokemon's back.

Jack cracked his knuckles.  
"Do you know what you're doing?" asked Leon, suddenly worried.  
"Not really." said the Flygon. "Can't be that hard."

He seemed to enjoy Leon's horror at this remark.

* * *

"Forget this." said Leon, jumping to the ground, kissing it. "I'm killing the fish and crossing the lake…"

The Flygon looked amused. Leon could have sworn he heard him say "Just as planned."

Leon groaned, and stood up, opening the two pokeballs.  
"Right." he said. "Can you electrify the lake?"

"Not a chance." they said. "Too big."  
Leon sighed.  
"Jack, you fly up and shoot at the fish in the lake. The giant one." said Leon. "Jolt, Dub, can you swim?"  
"Not a stroke." said Dub cheerfully.  
"A little." said Jolt. "Enough."

Leon nodded. "Dub, sit on Jack's back with a handgun and help shooting. Jolt, come with me in the boat and blast it repeatedly with lightning. Got it?"

"Got it." said the three, nodding.  
Leon sighed, and went for the boat, motioning for Jolt to come with him.

"Hey, Mr Shooty guy?" piped up Dub.  
"Yeah?"  
"Don't die."  
"Aww. Thanks." grinned Leon.

Dub grinned and jumped onto the disapproving Flygon's back, as Leon and Jolt got into the boat.

Leon sighed.  
"I'm not a good enough shot to use a gun." he explained, picking up the harpoons in the bottom of the craft, and beginning to drive the boat forwards. One of the harpoons had a long rope attached, this was the one Leon was holding.

A monstrosity erupted from the sea in front of them.  
Long, serpentine, a dull, of blue colour.  
"It's a Gyrados… a weird one…" commented Jolt in a low voice.  
"That's great, how do I kill it?" shouted Leon as the creature charged furiously at them.  
"With a normal sized one? You don't. You run for your life."  
"Well, fuck." said Leon.

He threw the harpoon.

It struck the creature in the mouth, closely followed by a lightning blast that followed the harpoon.  
The creature roared, turning and swimming away-dragging them along.

Bullets began to strike it from above. Three kinds, they were very distinct. Shrill, small rounds that all but bounced from its armour. Handgun rounds.  
Even shriller rounds that came almost endlessly, scoring deep wounds.  
Louder rounds, striking with a thump, and exploding moments later.

The latter two were probably the Flygon's weapons.  
Some pair of insanely modified magnums. One rapid fire and one high explosive.

His pokemon was better armed than he was.

He suddenly noticed something.

There was a pile of rubble floating in front of him.  
"Shit." he said, before hitting it.

Both he and Jolt were catapulted into the water, bleeding from a dozen small wounds.  
He groaned, and shouted.  
"Swim!" to Jolt, before furiously doing so himself.

He got to the boat before the mutant Gyrados did, pulling Jolt in as well.

The pokemon erupted from the water, catching the tail of the spikes in its mouth.

Leon just had time to complain to himself before they were dragged after it again.

All this time, those above had been shooting it, occasionally aided by a jolt of lightning or a harpoon.

It turned, snapping the rope and diving.

"Fuck." said Leon.

A roaring noise from behind him.

He turned quickly, seeing the creature tearing through the water for him.

A constant rain of bullets fell on it from above.

But it kept going.

"Fuck this!" shouted Leon, scrabbling for a grenade, removing the pin, and throwing it.

The grenade landed in the Gyrados' mouth.

Seconds passed.

_Thoom._

* * *

"You're smarter than you look." said Jolt as they reached the other side of the lake.  
"Yeah… thanks." said Leon, stifling a yawn.

"You're tired." said Dub.  
"No, no." said Leon, before yawning again.  
"When did you last sleep?" he asked.  
"This time yesterday…" he said.  
"Sleep." commanded the Pikachu.  
"But what about-"  
"Do it."

* * *

_Chapter 1.3 complete  
Next Chapter 2.1  
Save? Y/N/W_


	4. Chapter 2:1

_Hey.  
Happy birthday, Wolfie, assuming I make it in time.  
I need to go play this, I'm forgetting how it goes…_

Chapter 2.1

"Are you awake yet?"  
"Huh… what?" said Leon, leaping up to the amusement of one Flygon and two lightning types.

"He is now." observed Jolt.

Leon groaned.

"Ohyeah…"

Thunder sounded.  
Just outside the small building was a horrendous storm.

Leon groaned again. Some things never changed. Why wouldn't they just change?  
"We're going to see the merchant again. Across the lake." he said. "But first…we're going fishing."

He took a brace of hand grenades from his pocket.

* * *

"This is gonna be done soon…" said Leon to himself, slotting a small gem into the mask it was part of.  
"Leon?" said Jolt. "I think you should be paying attention."

As he said it, Leon looked up at two ganados-and as he watched, their heads melted away, long, bladed tentacles whipping out from their heads.

"They fear light." said Leon.  
Dub made a flash of light, and Leon blinked as the plagas died with a horrible scream.

"This could be easier than I thought." he said with a smile, heading across a damaged bridge over a large river, and preparing to shimmy down the side of a sheer rock face told the dark and unpleasant land below that held all he needed.

At the bottom, he quickly looked around, refreshing his memory, before headed for a ladder-and firing a quick burst into the face of the surprised ganados at the top. Picking the various items around, he used the point to shoot three crates hanging from rails above, dropping them into the immense river-where they were caught by the filtering system, forming a makeshift bridge.

"You're clever." said Dub, impressed.  
"Hn." said Jack. "Just common sense."  
"That's clever for Dub…" said Jolt.  
"Hn."

Leon groaned, as he came back down.  
"Look, just stop arguing all the time." he said. "You're not helping. At all."

The Flygon fit in one more hn as the frustrated Leon went to jump across the crates, going for where he knew the control system was-the controls for the dam above, that would change the course of the mighty waterfall, freeing up entrance to the cavern he needed.

It was guarded by another lone ganados. Like the last one, he was despatched before he could even respond.

Leon pulled the lever, and machinery operated, gears turning, a curtain blocking out a large amount of water.

Cries rang out, more zombie villagers appearing-in large numbers. Leon tossed a grenade.

A scything storm of bullets and lightning cut through them, and the walkways was suddenly clear.

Leon stared open mouthed at the three pokemon, and then shook his head in amazement.

He walked under the waterfall, searching for the key to the church.  
He found it, and a larger stone door opened up.  
"Verily, it is most AWESOME." said Dub, impressed.

Leon ignored him, walking onwards, finding a small boat. He sighed, getting out a pokeball to return the Flygon, and getting Dub and Jolt to get in before he launched the boat.

* * *

He returned to a small dock, the one near the quarry, where the noises had been coming from.  
Leon gulped, and went out of the door.

He drew his TMP, telling Dub and Jolt to be ready, bringing out Jack.

He walked into the centre.

Ganados appeared from nowhere, opening the immense gates in the walls-a huge creature coming from them. Ten times as tall as Leon, and almost as wide. It's skin looking almost white, with a greyish tint.

Leon opened fire, and Dub, Jolt and Jack did the same.

The lightning projected by the two electric types did nothing, though Jack and Dubs bullets were effective enough.

The Gigantes slammed its hands into the ground, though Leon was out of range.

A ridge of ice tore up from the ground, tearing into Jack and knocking him from the sky with a cry of pain.

"Weakness ice… crap." said Leon. He fumbled for a pokeball as he dodged another ice ridge, returning the Flygon. He then noticed the utter ineffectiveness of Jolt's assault, and returned him too.

"Just like old times!" said Dub brightly, firing repeatedly.

Leon groaned, reaching for a magnum as he dived through the creature's legs, firing directly upwards as he did.

He almost emptied the clip before it cried out, falling to one knee, an immense parasite emerging from its back.

Leon was about to jump up to it before a speeding bolt of what seemed like light flew to it. Dub. He charged a huge flash of light, firing it at point blank.

The creature roared, grabbing Dub from his back and throwing him to the floor. Where he didn't get up again.

Leon returned him with a curse.

Now what.

Another ice ridge headed for him. Straight for him.  
He gulped.

A shadowy energy struck it, leaving shivers in the spine and dark promises in the mind for an instant.  
On top of the cliff was a boy, maybe fifteen, black haired, with an almost feral smile, and a plain black shirt and trousers, slightly overlarge for him. He was holding out a hand, black smoke rising from it as he fired a second pulse from it, striking the giant in the face, then another, another, and a final one hitting the parasite, disintegrating it.

The boy leapt downwards, landing on the floor almost noiselessly, and bowing to Leon.

"I owe you big." he said with a grin. "I wanna help you solve this shit! I'm Wolfie!"

Leon stared at him, open mouthed.  
"Who are you? Why do you owe me?"

"Cause a' this." said the boy, glowing for an instant, being replaced by a black, wolflike creature. He made a big show of lifting one paw and whimpering.  
It clicked.

"The dog-thing in the trap! Why didn't you say something?" asked Leon.

The boy changed back, ending up wearing a t-shirt upside down and some trousers the wrong way round.

"Cause of that." he said. "Can't control the clothing I morph with…"

Leon nodded once.  
"You want to help?"  
"Yeah!"  
"Sure. Welcome to the team."  
"Woot."

* * *

"Why's this idiot with us?" growled Jack.  
"Hey!" complained the morph.  
"He's smarter than Dub." remarked Jolt.  
"Hey!" complained Dub.  
"No, he's less insane." said Leon.  
"Hey! Wait, fair enough." said Dub.

"Shut it now." said Leon. "We need to get into the church. Fortunately, I have the key. But I think there are zombie wolves guarding it."  
"Cool." said Wolfie.  
"Shut it. Dub, sneak up and blast them quick with a flash. It'll kill the parasites if it's strong enough."

"Sure, shooty guy." said the Pikachu. "I'll go now."

There was silence, then a flash of light and pained yelps, before the Pikachu sauntered back.  
"Done!" he grinned.

Leon smiled.

"Forwards, to glory!"

* * *

"Anyone in here?" asked Leon.  
"No-one." said Jolt.

"Hmph." said Jack. "I'm not needed. This is a waste of my time."  
"Yes, your valuable time." said Leon. "Come on, up the stairs."

Leon picked up some various items-including some healing he immediately used on the wounds of the pokemon, and him.

He climbed a ladder, and saw a strong grating.

He took out a grenade, placing and arming it, not bothering with the puzzle, and went around the corner.

An explosion sounded, and he went back round, opening the now accessible door.

There was a worried girl within, blonde haired, wearing an orange jumper and a tartan skirt.

"…Ashley?" asked Leon.

"Who are you?" she asked, afraid. "How do you know my name? Get away from me!"  
"I'm here to rescue you." he said soothingly. Not strictly true, but…

"Who from? My… father?" she asked, with sudden hope.  
"Uh… sure. My name is Leon." said Leon, checking the room for useful items. "Come on. Meet Dub, Jolt, Wolfie and Jack."

"Greetings Princess Slowpoke!"  
"Good to meet you, Miss Ashley."  
"Hey, pretty."  
"Hn."

Leon sighed as the girl slapped the boy, calling him a pervert. Which was true, but…

"Come on." he said, headed for the ladder. "Ashley, come down the ladder. Guys, get your weapons ready."

It was a good idea.

He came into the open, seeing a robed man, all in blue, a golden symbol on it-the odd, spidery key, the symbol of the Los Illuminados. He wore a hood, holding an odd, fleshy staff.

"Fire." said Leon immediately.

A hail of attacks flew at him, and he dodged them all.

"Shit." said Leon. "Forget this, and his lecture too."

He turned, grabbing Ashley and jumping through a window.

He cried out as he hit the floor, the four pokemon jumping after him.  
"You ok?" he asked.  
Four murmured sounds of assent.  
Ashely was staring disbelievingly at something. A Pokeball.  
Dub followed her line of sight, seeing a green and yellow stone.

"My pokemon!" said Ashley.  
"A thunderstone!" said Dub.

* * *

_Chapter 2.1 complete  
Next Chapter 2.2_

_Save? Y/N_


	5. Chapter 2:2

_I *Really* need to go play this... ahwell._

Chapter 2.2

"What's a thunderstone?"  
"Life, love and power!" proclaimed Dub.  
"It evolves him!" added Wolfie.

Jolt sighed.  
"It's imbued with electrical power. It can make Dub reach a stronger and larger form, called Raichu."

"Don't suppose he'll be sane?" asked Leon.  
"Or quiet." sniffed Jack.  
"I doubt it." said Jolt. "Go on, you little madman. Grab it."

Dub grinned, his mouth opening disturbingly wide as he grabbed the stone.

There was a brief silence.  
"Um. Did your Pikachu just eat the thunderstone?" asked Ashley.  
"…I don't want to have to answer that…" said Leon in shock as Dub began to glow.

His form became encased in white light, glowing brightly, and then changing. His silhouette was enlarged, ears growing longer and sharper, tail becoming a long, whiplike extension with a lightning bolt on the end, and when the light faded he appeared to have changed to an orange colour.

"This is _so_ cool." said Dub, his voice an octave lower. "Look, look what I can do!"

With a terrifying flash of lightning, he managed to electrify the -_solid stone_- wall next to him to the point where it shattered into dust.

Leon winced, hands over his shoulders, until he was convinced that the temple was not going to collapse on them.

"Mori res vivir."

Leon turned around like lightning, muttering something along the lines of 'Oh shit.'

Behind him, inside the now visible temple, were two robed Ganados, zealots, as he referred to them in his own thoughts.

Jolt and Dub fired a blast of lightning at each of them.  
When the bright energy faded, they were slightly charred.

An explosive round buried itself in one's chest, detonating with a cloud of gore.  
_And it still stood._

"Mori res vivir." they repeated, hefting oversized scythes and walking towards them.  
The entire group attacked them viciously, and after an incredible amount of fire, they finally fell.

"What?" growled Jack. "The _hell_. Was that?"  
"Ask me again in a few days or so. We'll be seeing them a lot." groaned Leon.

"Do you think my pokemon can help?" interjected Ashley. "She's quite strong."  
"Won't hurt." replied Leon. "Probably. Introduce us."

Ashley opened her pokeball with a tap, and a brown skinned, almost lizardlike pokemon appeared. It appeared to have a large skull as a helmet, and a long, thick, oddly gleaming club in one hand. Slightly disconcerting was a headset built into the bone skull.

"Yo, Ashley, are you ok?" asked the Cubone immediately.  
"Cubone." chirped Leon's erratic pokedex. "Female. Appears to be close to evolution."

"Damn right I am." said the pokemon. "Who are these people? Ashley, should I take care of them?"  
"Nono, they're here to rescue me." replied the girl quickly.

"What the hell?" said Leon slowly.  
"She's my bodyguard." explained Ashley. "That way I'm protected wherever I go."  
"And that worked." said the pokemon sarcastically. "What'd ya do, Ash, leave my pokeball in your coat or something?"  
"Um… yeah…"

"So, what's your name?" asked Leon, trying to regain a little control.  
"I'm Ari, and if you're here to rescue Little Miss Lovable Idiot here, it's good to meet you." said the pokemon with a slight smile.

"Let's go." said Leon, motioning to the door. "Do you need a gun?"  
"Unless it explodes I'm not interested." she replied. "My club will do."  
He nodded, and headed to the door, calling back a warning that there were going to be a huge amount of them.

They fell into walking behind him for the giant doors. Ari ended up next to the boy-wolf called, fittingly, Wolfie.  
"So, where'd you get the club, miss?" he asked awkwardly.  
"I tore off the arm of the last person to flirt with me." she replied, walking ahead of him as he stopped dead with pale skin.

Leon, listening, was sure he heard someone giggle. He didn't recognise who.

* * *

"If another portal opens at the end of this, I swear…" muttered Leon, cleaning off his knife, and tending to a large number of wounds.

The graveyard had been literally full of the Ganados and their pokemon. He'd considered trying to capture them, but had decided that pokeballs were rare enough that he save them for those belonging to his main enemies-bound to be stronger, though it left a slightly sour taste in his mouth. He felt callous.

He met the merchant again on the return journey.  
"Welcome, Mr. Kennedy."

Ashley yelped slightly, standing in a darker corner.  
"Got anything new?" asked Leon, not really shaken. After all, he knew the merchant would be here.  
"Hehehe… got something that might interest you."

"That's a Red9." said Dub. Iwantitiwantit. Way better than the stupid thing I have. _Buyitbuyitbuyit._"  
"Not like I'm short on money." muttered Leon. "Fine, we'll take it. And on."  
"Hehehe… pleasure doing business with you… Mr Kennedy."

Leon made an involuntary shudder as he led them away.  
And then another one.

"I hate this village." he muttered, remembering how difficult it was navigating through this place in the dark.

Out the door, turn right and shoot. Lots…

* * *

"I . _Hate. _That place." moaned Leon, rubbing a pulped herb into the large gash on his arm.  
"Are you ok, Leon?" asked Ashley, concerned. "We just fought through a village and a small farm without stopping…"  
"No, We did." said Jack shortly. "You did nothing."  
"Shutit about my lady." said Ari.  
"Hn. As you wish." replied the Flygon, looking away and being silent.

Leon had a thought, and quickly shook it off. Not a _chance._

"Ok." he said. "The merchant's along here, I think, but there isn't anything interesting he has… that I remember."

He walked along a little, seeing the cloaked man and the blue flame.  
"Welcome, Mr Kennedy. Got something that might interest ya. Something new."

He held out a pokeball.  
"Rescued just today, Mr Kennedy."

Leon looked interested. "Sold. Another gun hand… or paw… or whatever is always useful."  
He handed over a large amount of pesetas and took the pokeball, opening it.

A purple cat appeared, with bunchy whiskers, long ears, a red gem in the forehead, and a split tail.  
"Espeon. Male." chirped the pokedex.  
"I'm Felix, and you are… beautiful." he said, turning to Ashley, Ari, and, rather disconcertingly, Leon.

"I'm Leon. This is Dub the insane, Jack the apathetic, Ari the protective, and Wolfie the hyperactive." said Leon to the perverted Espeon. "You can't hold a weapon, can you?"

"I most certainly can-and that one looks nice!" replied the catlike being, snatching a weapon from his case with psychic energy.

"My TMP." he said blankly. "That's my only rapid fire."  
"My precious…" muttered Felix, stroking it with his tail.

* * *

"So, how did you know I was here?" asked Luis.  
"If ever you believe me, believe me when I say you would _not_ believe me." said Leon darkly.  
"That made no sense." pointed out a pokemon in the corner, belonging to Luis. It was a Machamp, and each of its four arms was clasping a magnum.

"Anyway." said Leon, moving on to avoid embarrassment. "There are going to be fething _hundreds_ of them here."  
"What does fething mean?" murmured Ari.  
"My guess?" said Felix, transmitting a mental image of him and Ashley engaged in certain acts to everyone but Leon and Luis, who then looked very oddly at the pokemon. They had good reason, as Felix was now practically unconscious after being hit over the head with a metal tipped bone.

"Apart from discussions based on Leon's geekdom, what are we going to do?" asked Luis. "Do we have a plan?"  
"Yeah. We use guns." said Leon.

"Move the bookcases in front of the doors. If they overrun us, we can defend from upstairs. Priority is defending Ashley, and then getting us all out alive." said Jolt calmly. "Everyone take an entrance to themselves, and any leftovers be spares. Guns take priority." he finished.

"Sounds good." nodded Leon. "I'll have the door. Jack, you have that window. Luis, that one over there. Dub, the last window. Everyone else wait by the stairs."

Everyone nodded, the organised nature of Leon and the Manectric spurring them on.

Of course, no plan survives contact with the enemy.

Three loud, shattering noises were heard around the building, as battering began on the blocked windows and door.

"This is bad…" muttered Leon.

In three places, the wall shattered. Glossy silver rhino-creatures approached, eyes bright red, stone armour all but rippling with the muscles underneath.

"Fire. Fire! _Fire!_" yelped Leon.

A cascade of bullets attacked them, and bounced off their natural armour, not even damaging them. Even the explosive rounds used by Jack only scorched their outer shells as they approached.

"Idiot. Type advantage!" said Luis.

Ari, Jack and Ro nodded. Almost simultaneously, they attacked. Ari threw her bone at one Rhyhorn, shattering its armour between the eyes-where Luis put a bullet a second later. Jack jumped, coming down with a shattering force that shook the walls and managed to flip the Rhyhorn he directed it at, allowing ahail of rounds from Felix the Espeon to pierce its weaker underside. Ro simply coated a fist in golden energy, punching the third in the face with a grunt. Its horn shattered, along with all the armour of its head, just before Dub shot its brain out.

There was a moment where they felt proud, before zombies began to pour through the newly formed entrances.  
"Fuck." said at least two voices.

Then the air was filled with bullets and lightning, shadows and flame. Explosions rang out from Jack's ammunition, and blood was covering the floors around the entrances-and the now open windows and door. Waves of lightning sent the Ganados to the floor, shivering as the nerves of their taken bodies failed them. Pulses of dark energy boiled and froze the blood all at once, shattering the bodies and forcing their brains to explode.

And hails of bullets tore through them.

Yet still they were being pushed back towards the stairs. There were so many, a seemingly endless horde, and however many were shot they just didn't stop coming.

Shattering glass.  
"Upstairs." said Leon instantly.  
"Shit." said Luis simultaneously.

Jolt, Jack and Ari peeled off, going up the stairs to deal with the problem. It seemed to be a large number of flying pokemon, Pidgeot and Scyther and Swellow. Bolts of electricity, dragonfire and bullets, collisions with a certain metallic bone, all occurred frequently for the next few minutes. But her too they were driven back. Many times one of the three had to shout to another about an enemy behind them.

Downstairs was as bad, maybe worse. Six entrances, and only five defenders. They were driven to the stairs in minutes, causing a horrific toll that woluld drive back any sane attacker.

Of course, the Ganados attacked, if anything, with renewed vigour.  
"Upstairs!" said Luis, ducking under a slash from one of the parasites. Dub gave a Flash, slaying it, and followed him upstairs, as did the rest. He was flashing so much it looked like e was getting totally sick of it, but needs must.

They met up with the other three who were trapped in one corner, fighting almost back to back. Between the two groups, they managed to clear the room in a storm of fire.

Of course, they couldn't take a moment to enjoy it.

"The stairs! A horde of them!" said Jolt suddenly. Sure enough, there were enough coming up to make the staircase groan with weight. Enough to soak up the entire groups firepower.

And then ladders began coming up, Ganados climbing them as-  
_Thoom._

A grenade went off on the staircase.  
"I didn't have any grenades… I checked at the start of the fight…" muttered Leon, firing out at those coming through the window.

"You did offer me a weapon. And I said something explosive." said Ari, throwing a second grenade through the window.

That second explosion seemed to finish it. A trickle more of Ganados came in through the ladders, and then none.

"We did it." said Leon.  
"Hallelujah." said Luis.  
"Yay for us." muttered Jack.  
"Cynic." said Ari.  
"We're the most awesomest things ever! We even beat sliced bread!" shouted Dub.  
"W00t!" yelled Wolfie.  
"Fear us." said Ro.  
"I can kill you with my mind." said Felix, looking at Ro oddly.

"Even your pokemon is making geeky quotes." said Luis.  
"I hate this reality."

* * *

_Chapter 2.2 complete  
Next chapter 2.3  
Save? Y/N_


End file.
